DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Breastfeeding confers numerous health benefits to both mothers and infants, yet many women in the U.S. choose not to breastfeed their children. Racial and ethnic disparities in breastfeeding rates are evident in the U.S., with African American women being the least likely group to breastfeed. Recently, the breastfeeding objectives put forth in Healthy People 2010 were revised such that there is now a goal to increase the proportion of women breastfeeding at one year postpartum. Most breastfeeding promotion efforts have focused on initiation, but the NC State Extension Food and Nutrition Education Program (EFNEP) provides support in extending duration of breastfeeding. This research will evaluate the effectiveness and impact of NC EFNEP?s unique in-home breastfeeding support program, first implemented in Wake Co. in 1991, and currently being conducted in 33 counties in NC (with plans to Increase to 42 counties in October 2001). The research will: (1) Determine whether the program has been successful in increasing the duration of breastfeeding; (2) Identify the determinants of breastfeeding duration among women exposed to the program; and (3) Collect qualitative data to provide context and interpretation of the quantitative analyses. If the program is found to be successful, it could be replicated throughout NC and even nationally, helping to improve the health of women and children, to potentially reduce infant mortality, and to meet the Healthy People 2010 breastfeeding goals and objectives.